Romance of Their Own
by Peri Labu
Summary: Selama ini, Kyuhyun selalu percaya, pembuatan boneka-boneka yang bertumpuk dalam kamar Ahra tentu terinspirasi dari sesuatu yang sangat indah. Sekarang, ia makin percaya. Karena sosok di hadapannya ini seperti boneka paling cantik yang pernah ada./KyuMin/ficlet/BL.


Selama ini, Kyuhyun selalu percaya, pembuatan boneka-boneka yang bertumpuk dalam kamar Ahra tentu terinspirasi dari sesuatu yang sangat indah. Sekarang, ia makin percaya. Karena sosok di hadapannya ini seperti boneka paling cantik yang pernah ada.

**.**

Peri Labu Present:

A KyuMin fanfiction

"**Romance of Their Own"**

Warnings: BL. Ficlet. Chibi!KyuMin before Teen!KyuMin.

Don't like the pair? Just don't read!

**.**

Bocah itu mungil. Kedua pipinya besar seperti bakpao berwarna _pink_ alami. Rambutnya yang terlihat sangat halus berwarna hitam legam, menjuntai di keningnya, sebagian lagi membingkai sisi-sisi wajahnya yang imut. Kedua matanya bulat, agak besar, seperti mata anak rubah yang polos. Bibirnya terbentuk seperti huruf 'M' berwarna _pink_ cerah. Sangat cantik.

Kyuhyun menyukainya. Di antara seluruh anak-anak SD yang berkeliaran itu, sosok mungil di sana adalah yang tercantik. Setidaknya begitu di mata Kyuhyun. Entah mengapa, di antara teman-teman Ahra, sosok satu itu terlihat begitu menonjol. Mau tak mau, membuat Kyuhyun tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kyunnie tunggu di sini sebentar. _Appa_ akan menjemput Ahra _noona_ di kelas. Kyunnie jangan ke mana-mana. _Arrachi_?"

Pertanyaan laki-laki dewasa yang sedaritadi berdiri di luar mobil membuat Kyuhyun kecil mengalihkan sejenak arah tatapannya. Kepalanya yang ditumbuhi rambut ikal mengangguk-angguk.

Begitu Tuan Cho pergi, Kyuhyun buru-buru mendorong pintu mobil sekuat tenaga. Beranjak dari jok belakang mobil hitam itu dan mengabaikan perintah sang _Appa_ yang belum lima menit didengarnya. Kakinyanya yang pendek segera berlari, menyongsong sosok cantik yang sedaritadi menarik atensinya.

Bocah mungil itu duduk sendiri di bangku taman halaman depan SD tempat Ahra sekolah. Pakaian musim dinginnya yang berlapis-lapis tampak menenggelamkan dirinya. Tapi itu membuatnya lebih imut.

Kyuhyun terus mendekat. Saat tangannya nyaris menyentuh rambut hitam itu, pemiliknya tahu-tahu mendongak. Matanya lebih besar daripada yang Kyuhyun liat dari kejauhan. Lebih polos, lebih bening, dan lebih mempesona. Untuk satu kelebihan terakhir, Kyuhyun tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskannya, tapi rona di wajahnya lebih dari cukup untuk diterjemahkan seperti itu.

"_Nuguya_?"

Bahkan, suaranya juga imut. Sedikit nyaring, khas anak perempuan. Kyuhyun terdiam. Selama hidupnya yang baru lima tahun, ia pikir suara _Eomma_ dan Ahra _noona_ adalah yang terbaik. Tapi, bocah cantik di hadapannya ini memiliki suara yang lebih indah.

Kedua belah bibir _pinkish_ itu terbuka sedikit, membuat Kyuhyun bisa melihat dua gigi kelinci di dalamnya. Menambah poin keimutannya hingga berkali-kali lipat. Dan Kyuhyun hanya mengerjap-ngerjap diam.

"_Jae ireumeun_ Cho Kyuhyun _imnida_." Kyuhyun mengenalkan dirinya sopan.

Sosok cantik di hadapannya gantian mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata rubahnya. Bibirnya mengatup lagi, sedikit tertekuk ke bawah tanda tidak suka dengan kehadiran Kyuhyun.

"Kau bukan murid di sini, kan? Kau masih anak kecil." katanya sinis.

Kyuhyun terpaku di tempatnya. Udara dingin musim salju sudah cukup dingin, ditambah lagi dengan sifat bocah ini. Kyuhyun merasa suhu udara makin turun saja. Kyuhyun memang masih anak kecil, tapi dia sudah masuk taman kanak-kanak. Dan hey! Guru Kyuhyun bilang, dia itu anak jenius. Kyuhyun selalu menjadi yang tercepat saat memasangkan bentuk-bentuk dan sudah mengenal angka serta hurufnya.

"Anak kecil tidak boleh di sini!" Sosok cantik itu kembali mengudarakan suaranya yang sinis.

Mendapat perlakuan itu, jujur saja, Kyuhyun sedikit takut. Ia tidak pernah ditatap begitu penuh permusuhan sebelumnya. Teman-temannya selalu baik. Tapi, begitu matanya melirik leher bocah yang namanya tidak ia ketahui itu, ia tahu alasannya.

_Pasti udara dingin membuat dia jadi bersikap dingin juga!_

Dengan tersenyum puas, seolah telah memecahkan masalahnya, Kyuhyun segera melepaskan syal tebal di lehernya. Ia melangkah mendekat pada cocok cantik yang masih duduk di bangku taman itu. Tangan Kyuhyun menjulur melewati kepala bocah yang sudah dipastikan lebih tua darinya itu, lantas melilitkan syalnya sendiri ke leher sosok sinis di hadapannya. Tubuh Kyuhyun sedikit condong, membuat ia untuk sejenak bisa merasakan nafas hangat bocah imut itu di wajahnya sendiri.

Bocah yang Kyuhyun kalungi syalnya terpaku. Ia tidak menyangka, bocah kecil yang tidak ia kenal malah memberikan syal padanya. Syalnya sendiri tadi terjatuh dan basah, membuatnya kedinginan, jadi ia menyimpannya dalam tas. Tapi sekarang, syal berwarna biru langit dan beraroma harum itu menghangatkan lehernya.

Kyuhyun sudah usai memindahkan syal dari lehernya ke leher sosok di hadapannya, saat ia kembali menjauhkan diri dan menatap sosok itu sekali lagi. Selama ini, Kyuhyun selalu percaya, pembuatan boneka-boneka yang bertumpuk dalam kamar Ahra tentu terinspirasi dari sesuatu yang sangat indah. Sekarang, ia makin percaya. Karena sosok di hadapannya ini seperti boneka paling cantik yang pernah ada.

Cantik. Sangat cantik. Melebihi boneka-boneka yang pernah dilihat Kyuhyun.

Biru memang cocok dengan kulitnya yang putih seperti susu. Tapi, warna _pink_ pasti membuatnya terlihat lebih cantik.

"_Yeppeotta_!"

**..::.**

Sepuluh tahun!

Mungkin tidak salah kalau Kyuhyun membanggakan dirinya memiliki ingatan seperti gajah. Sebab, kejadian di sekolah dasar Ahra waktu itu, terus melekat di kepalanya. Bahkan, malam setelah pertemuan dengan bocah cantik itu, Kyuhyun memimpikannya. Tidak sekali, tapi berkali-kali. Membuat Kyuhyun yakin, mata anak itu memang magis, sanggup membuat orang yang menatapnya terpesona.

Sayangnya, hari berikut ketika Kyuhyun lagi-lagi ikut menjemput Ahra di sekolahnya, anak itu sudah tidak terlihat di manapun. Kyuhyun tidak berani bertanya. Hingga tahun di mana Kyuhyun masuk sekolah dasar, ia tetap tidak menemukan anak itu. Kyuhyun sempat murung, penyemangatnya untuk cepat-cepat masuk di sekolah yang sama dengan Ahra sudah tidak di sana lagi.

Tapi sekarang, Kyuhyun menemukannya. Mata rubah yang berbinar, bibir _pink_ yang cerah, dan pipi bulat yang menggemaskan. Akhirnya, Kyuhyun menemukannya.

"_YAAA_!_ PALLI DORAWA, LEE SUNGMIN_!"

Lee Sungmin.

Akhirnya, Kyuhyun juga tahu namanya. Lee Sungmin. Lee Sungmin. Nama yang sangat indah.

"Lee Sungmin." Kyuhyun mengulang-ulang nama itu berkali-kali, mengetes bagaimana lidahnya menyebutkan nama paling indah itu.

Sementara di ujung koridor kelas dua itu, seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang pucat tersenyum sangat lebar. Kakinya yang pendek berlari kencang, berusaha menghindari seorang pria paruh baya yang mengejarnya.

"_Mianhae, _Kang_ seonsaengnim_!" teriaknya, tampak lebih seperti senang berlebihan ketimbang merasa bersalah telah menghancurkan satu _set_ peralatan kimia di laboratorium.

"Lee Sungmin."

Kyuhyun sendiri masih merapal nama itu ketika pemiliknya sudah berdiri tepat di hadapan Kyuhyun. Pemuda pirang berwajah cantik itu mengerutkan keningnya. Ada tatapan heran ketika mata rubahnya menatap mata cokelat Kyuhyun.

"Kau mengenalku?"

"LEE SUNGMIN!"

Sungmin membulatkan matanya, perlahan ia berbalik dan menemukan Kang _seonsaengnim_ semakin dekat dengannya.

"_Aisshi_!" Sungmin mengumpat kesal. Ia berbalik lagi menatap pemuda tinggi di depannya.

Tanpa basa-basi, tangannya buru-buru menarik tangan Kyuhyun, menariknya untuk segera berlari. Kyuhyun yang tersentak oleh sentuhan lembut itu menurut saja saat pemuda mungil tersebut menariknya.

**..::.**

"Jadi …," Sungmin menenggak sejenak air mineral dalam botolnya, menandaskan sisanya untuk mengusir dahaga. "Apa kau mengenaliku?"

Kyuhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Pemuda itu berhasil membuatnya membolos demi menghindari guru Kimia yang mengamuk. Dan sekarang, mereka ada di halaman belakang sekolah, bersembunyi.

"Aku tahu aku agak terkenal." tandas Sungmin narsis. Tangannya menyibak poni yang sedikit menghalangi matanya.

Kyuhyun hanya terpaku di tempatnya. Dulu, dengan rambut hitam legam, pemuda ini tampak sangat cantik. Sekarang, dengan rambut pirang pucat, dia tampak seperti malaikat. Sangat-sangat cantik dan sangat-sangat bersinar seperti matahari. Kulitnya putih, tapi tampak sehat. Berbeda dengan kulit Kyuhyun yang putih pucat karena jarang keluar rumah.

"Jadi, siapa namamu, eoh?"

"Kyuhyun." Kyuhyun menjawab cepat. "Cho Kyuhyun."

Sungmin melongo sebentar, merasa _de javu_ dengan nama itu. Bibirnya terbuka sedikit saat matanya perlahan membulat.

"Kau …?"

"_Yeppeotta_!"

**..::.**

"Aku percaya takdir cinta. Orang yang ditakdirkan bertemu denganmu, kau akan menemuinya di masa depan."—Sungmin.


End file.
